Un par de sabelotodo
by ukwii
Summary: Un fanfic corto, sobre los sentimientos de Percy Weasley hacia Hermione Granger. Se narra a partir de los sucesos en el caliz de fuego.
1. Chapter 1

Percy no podía creer que su jefe Barty Crouch lo considerara lo suficientemente apto para llevar a cabo las tareas del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional para el evento de los tres magos.

—Weasley sin duda te quiero conmigo para que me acompañes a Hogwarts a finales de septiembre, que mejor que alguien joven para ayudar con esto.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo señor.

Percy estaba feliz de estar tan pronto de vuelta en el castillo, claro que ahora no llevaba el uniforme escolar sino un traje negro y una insignia del ministerio de magia en la solapa, algunos profesores se habían detenido a felicitarlo pues tan solo tenía 18 años y ya estaba bien posicionado y por supuesto todo era un mérito suyo.

Percy observaba a los alumnos que poco a poco iban ocupando lugar en el gran comedor, cuando de repente como si sus ojos fueran imanes lo hicieron regresar su vista hacia cierta muchacha. No pudo evitar sonreír al verla, Hermione lucia algo mayor a como la recordaba, cierto era mucho más joven que él, una niña prácticamente pero tenía que admitir que había tanto de ella que llamaba su atención y no solo se refería a lo físico, era una chica brillante, valiente, era tan única, el tipo de mujer que nunca se imaginó que pudiese existir. Pero por supuesto todas esas cualidades no evitaban el hecho de que ella tuviera 14 años y por ende que el ex gryffindor se tuviese que conformar con solo mirarla.

Dumbledore había anunciado que ese viernes llegarían los alumnos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang Percy por extraño que pareciera ni siquiera prestaba atención al anciano director, pues no paraba de ver a Hermione, mirada que la muchacha sintió pues volteo a verlo y este le sonrió cordialmente a lo que ella respondió de la misma manera.

Percy debía quedarse como representante del ministerio de magia británico en el colegio Hogwarts para cualquier cosa que pudiese ofrecerse, el seria el contacto del colegio con el ministerio, fue por eso que le asignaron un cuarto con un salón y baño propio y cuando iba de camino a su habitación, no pudo evitar recordar que apenas la semana pasada había sido el cumpleaños de Hermione, lo cual le daba una muy buena excusa para acercarse a ella e incluso darle un presente.

—_Debó darle algo lo suficientemente bueno para que me note, algo que solo alguien como ella pueda apreciar._ _—_pensó y desde luego con su nuevo empleo el dinero no era problema, la cosa era que darle.

Esa noche se fue a la cama pensando en eso y en qué exactamente le diría cuando se acercara.

_**Se que este primer capítulo fue corto, pero los siguientes ya serán más extensos. También les quiero comentar que aproximadamente pretendo que sean un total de 6 capítulos. Recuerden los reviews son gratis ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Era medio día y hasta ese momento realmente había sido una mañana tranquila, pues después del desayuno, Percy solo tuvo una reunión con Dumbledore para que le informara sobre las medidas de seguridad que había tomado para que menores de edad no pudiesen participar del sorteo para el torneo de los tres magos, medidas que informaría al ministro en su reunión del día de mañana, así que por lo que restaba del día, era libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

Después de haberlo pensado muchísimo Percy estaba seguro de cual podía ser el mejor regalo para Hermione, y este era un libro antiguo y muy único en su tipo que había comprado con sus ahorros hace unos 3 años cuando era estudiante, lo cierto es que se lo había pensado más de una vez si regalarlo o no, pues era una de sus posesiones más preciadas y es que para muchos podría ser un simple libro sobre "Runas" pero siendo honestos ese era un libro bastante especial, pero creía que ella lo apreciaría y cuidaría, así que ahí se encontraba camino a Hogsmeade en busca de una linda envoltura y también una caja de chocolates, pues sabía de sobra que a ella le encantaban, aun recordaba como la castaña se premiaba con un pequeño chocolate cuando terminaba los deberes.

Camino de regreso al castillo Percy pensó en ir directo a la biblioteca en busca de Hermione, pues estaba más que seguro que podría encontrarla ahí, además sentía seguridad en sí mismo cosa bastante rara en él, así que no quiso dejar pasar más tiempo pues cabía la posibilidad que si esperaba más se arrepintiera de acercarse a ella de esa forma.

Cuando el pelirrojo llego a la biblioteca no le sorprendió lo vacía que estaba, pues siempre solía ser así a inicios de curso, camino en silencio por los pasillos y no le costó encontrarla se paró detrás de ella y con un ruido de garganta se hizo notar.

—Me alegra ver que aún no pierdes la costumbre de venir cada tarde. —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y Hermione volteo de inmediato encontrándose a un Percy con dos paquetes en una mano y la otra dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

— ¡Percy! —le dedico una sonrisa mientras lo observaba. —Sabes, si llevaras puesto tu uniforme sería justo como hace apenas unos meses.

—Si es cierto, aunque supongo ahora ya tendrás un nuevo compañero de estudios.

—No, en realidad no, como recordaras Harry y Ron son más de hacer los deberes en la sala común.

Hubo un corto silencio pero el chico se apresuró en ponerle fin recordando el motivo de que estuviera ahí.

—Hermione, sé que la semana pasada fue tu cumpleaños y bueno traje esto para ti. —Le tendió ambos paquetes y la castaña respondió con un efusivo abrazo que hizo que las piernas del muchacho se sintieran como gelatina y aunque atontado por un segundo no dudo en corresponder el abrazo y al mismo tiempo aprovecho para absorber el aroma de la chica el cual lo embriago por completo al ser tan agradable. —Espero que te gusten. — dijo cuándo el abrazo termino y la chica tomo ambos paquetes con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Gracias Percy, no debiste molestarte.

—No fue ninguna molestia, créeme.

—Bueno, vamos a abrirlos.

Madame Pince la bibliotecaria que iba pasando por ahí no dudo en hacerlos callar pues sus cuchicheos se escuchaban haciendo eco en el lugar. —Señor Weasley, señorita Granger, espero no olviden que esto es una biblioteca, así que espero puedan guardar silencio.

—Creo que lo mejor es que abrirlos afuera. —dijo la castaña mientras caminaba hacia su mesa para agarrar todas sus cosas y poder salir.

—Permíteme ayudarte. —Dijo el pelirrojo tomando dos pesados libros que al parecer la castaña pensaba llevarse.

—Gracias. —Susurro pues Madame Pince hizo un ruido con la garganta y clavo su mirada en ellos.

—Creo que es la primera vez que Madame Pince me hace callar. —Dijo mientras ambos con una sonrisa caminaban rumbo al patio de transformaciones.

—Percy Perfecto Weasley ¿enserio quieres que crea que durante tus siete años de colegio jamás te reprendieron por hacer ruido en la biblioteca?

—Créelo, puedo jurarlo, esta fue la primera vez. —Le sonrió

Ambos tomaron asiento en una de las bancas de piedra y Hermione tomo el primer paquete el cual estaba impecablemente envuelto con un hermoso papel floral lleno de rosas y que a Hermione le hizo recordar a los tapices del salón de té de Hogsmeade. Quitó primero el bello listón rosado y después la envoltura, todo de una forma tan delicada y que volvía más lento el proceso, pero a Percy no le molesto pues tuvo una excusa para observar a la castaña de cerca por más tiempo.

Cuando por fin quito la envoltura se pudo ver un libro purpura, el cual parecía bastante viejo, pero no por ello sus letras doradas en el lomo y la portada dejaban de verse brillantes.

Hermione lo vio curiosa y se apresuró a leer el título y le sorprendió que estaba escrito en rúnico

— "La magia detrás del número siete" por Hermes Trismegisto —Dijo Percy.— Esta es una versión escrita en rúnico con el fin de preservarlo oculto, pues no sé si lo sabias pero hubo una época en la que algunas de sus obras fueron prohibidas entre ellas esta.

—Había escuchado un poco sobre eso en historia de la magia pero hay quienes consideraban estos escritos como un simple mito, ¿cómo diste con el?

—Bueno hace años en Hogsmeade un sujeto vendía en la calle objetos variados, parecía un pordiosero, me llamo mucho la atención porque a pesar de su aspecto sus objetos que parecían valiosos y antiguos, estuve revisando un rato entre los libros y este me pareció curioso porque aunque estaba en rúnico y no entendía gran cosa si logre leer en la portada el nombre del autor.

—Por Merlín, no puedo creer que me lo estés regalando. —La chica dijo en voz baja mientras comenzaba a hojearlo con cuidado y boquiabierta.

—En estos años he escrito una traducción o un intento de traducción, pero pensé que solo alguien como tu podría hacer incluso un trabajo mejor.

—Gracias Percy. —La chica sonrió y puso su mano sobre la del muchacho, pero apenas unos segundos después la aparto para abrir el segundo paquete. — ¡Chocolates! —sonrió. — y son mis favoritos.

—Lo sé… recuerdo muy bien como sacabas una bolita dorada cada tarde cuando terminabas los deberes.

Hermione sonrió. —Sí, aún tengo esa mala costumbre y creo que continuara ahora que me has traído esto.

Durante el resto de la tarde ambos platicaron por un rato, ella le conto sobre su verano y su visita a Paris con sus padres y él le conto sobre su experiencia en su nuevo empleo, así estuvieron por unas dos horas, hasta que el sol comenzó a meterse y sus estómagos les anunciaron que debían ir a cenar algo, él la acompaño a la Torre Gryffindor para dejar sus cosas pero en cuanto llegaron al retrato de la dama Gorda, se encontraron con los gemelos quienes al verlos llegar juntos no dudaron en molestar a su hermano mayor.

—Miren nada más los dos sabelotodo.

—Creó que hacen una bonita pareja ¿No lo crees Fred? — Acto seguido Silbo.

—Lo mismo pienso George. —George se abrazó a sí mismo y fingió que besaba apasionadamente a alguien, para este punto Percy ya estaba tan rojo como su cabello y solo pudo fijar su vista en el techo.

— ¡Los dos son unos tontos! Gracias Percy, te veo en el gran comedor. —La chica tomo los libros con los que le había ayudado Percy y no fue hasta ese momento que vio que él estaba completamente rojo y se preguntó por un segundo ¿por qué? Después de todo ambos solo eran amigos, o por lo menos Hermione no podía verlo de otra forma que no fuera esa.

_**Agradezco a los que leen y dejan reviews, muchas gracias.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hace dos semanas que el Cáliz había anunciado a los campeones y el trabajo de Percy se había intensificado pues había que coordinar todo para el primer evento, haciéndolo nadar en papeleo y logística para que no hubiese problemas con los traslados de dragones fuera de Rumania. Y aunque no había podido casi ver a Hermione desde el anuncio de los campeones, sí que había leído el artículo de corazón de bruja sobre ella y Harry y no es que a él le interesaran o creyera en lo que decían revistas sensacionalistas, pero por alguna razón esta vez tuvo dudas pues después de todo ellos eran muy unidos, y aunque no podía evitar sentir celos trataba de contenerse y dar el beneficio de la duda, porque él no lo creería al cien por ciento sino hasta que ella se lo confirmara.

La tarde de la primer prueba Percy decidió caminar con sus hermanos y Hermione hasta el estadio donde se llevaría a cabo y para su buena suerte Fred y George no lo molestaron, pues estaban muy ocupados con sus propios asuntos de apuestas y Ron les ayudaba un poco.

—Dirás que soy un tonto por sacar al asunto a tema, pero no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad. —Percy caminaba junto a Hermione con los brazos por detrás.

—Creo que ya sé que me vas a preguntar. —Hermione solo pudo reír. — ¿Enserio te crees los chismes de revista? —Ese comentario hizo ruborizar a Percy.

—Por eso preguntaba, no es como que sea imposible, tal vez podía sonar exagerado, pero… me parecía a cierto punto creíble… después de todo son muy unidos y amigos desde que llegaron al castillo y….

—Percy amo a Harry como a un hermano eso es todo. —Le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. —No puedo creer que leas corazón de bruja eso sí que es sorprendente.

Ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. —No suelo comprar corazón de bruja… solo que todos hablaban de ese artículo y no pude evitar buscar un ejemplar.

—Si tú lo dices….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Para diciembre el baile de navidad fue anunciado y no había otra cosa de la que se hablase en el castillo, todos estaban emocionados, buscando pareja y haciendo planes. Sin embargo para Percy Weasley este baile solo significo una cosa, más y más trabajo y es que al ser Reino Unido el anfitrión parte de su trabajo era que el presupuesto rindiera lo mejor posible, así que había sido duro llevar a cabo las cuentas y organización, claro no trabajaba solo pero como mediador entre las peticiones de la escuela y las exigencias del ministerio a no gastar de más, conciliar a ambos lados y llegar a acuerdos a veces resultaba agotador.

La tarde del último viernes de clases, justo cuando dieron inicio las vacaciones de invierno, se encontró con Hermione caminando sola por los pasillos así que feliz de su suerte se animó a hacerle compañía.

—Hey, ¿cómo estás? felices vacaciones. —Ambos chicos comenzaron a pasear por los solitarios pasillos.

—Gracias Percy, pues todo va bien, ¿tú que tal?. —a pesar de su respuesta su rostro parecía decir lo contrario, como si estuviera nerviosa, sin embargo Percy no le dijo nada.

—Pues no me quejo, espero que disfrutes del baile, sin duda será un evento a lo grande, no tienes idea la cantidad de galeones que se gastaron.

La sola mención del baile hizo palidecer más a la gryffindor y esta vez Percy no quiso dejarlo pasar.

— ¿Qué tienes Hermione? Es obvio que no estás bien, te preocupa algo. —Hermione no respondió. — tienes el mismo rostro que hace un año cuando se acercaba la temporada de exámenes y no lograbas estudiar para todas las materias por haber querido tomar clases de todas las optativas. Si necesitas ayuda sabes que puedo ayudarte.

Hermione recordó todas esas veces que Percy la ayudo y fue todo un maestro para ella, enseñándole, explicándole y ayudándola a practicar cuando llegaba a atorarse en alguna materia.

—Hay algo que no se hacer y tengo miedo de arruinarlo. —dijo ruborizada.

—Sabes que puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites.

—Es demasiado vergonzoso, mejor olvidemos que lo mencione.

Percy la tomo del brazo para hacerla detenerse y poder mirarla de frente y en un tono tranquilo, trato de animarla a que le dijera que necesitaba. —Lo digo enserio, no importa lo que sea. —Ambos guardaron silencio por un rato mirándose a los ojos.

— ¡No se besar! —Soltó de repente y se puso tan roja como el cabello de su amigo. —Jamás lo he hecho y tengo miedo de equivocarme, todas las chicas solo hablan de eso y cruelmente clasifican a los mejores y peores besadores, no sé porque me importa lo que piensen, sé que es estúpido pero…—Percy la interrumpió y unió sus labios con los de Hermione, por un segundo ella se quedó paralizada y con los ojos abiertos, pero no tardo en relajarse y tratar de corresponderle, claro fue un poco torpe y tímida al principio, pero él la hizo sentir cómoda y poco a poco tomo confianza, Percy puso su mano en el cuello de la chica y trataba de dirigir y Hermione lo rodeo del cuello con sus brazos profundizando el beso, lo que había iniciado como un tierno e inocente piquito había pasado a convertirse en un fogoso y encendido beso al grado de que la castaña estrujo los pelirrojos cabellos de Percy y el poco a poco separo sus labios y la continuo besando hasta llegar a su cuello, haciéndola estremecerse y sentir un montón de sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado y erizaron los vellos de su nuca por lo que no pudo evitar suspirar y respirar fuertemente, señal que hizo detener al muchacho, pues eso no podía ir más allá y él lo sabía, así que poco a poco se fue apartándose de la castaña y mientras ambos se fueron reincorporando, decidieron tomar asiento en una de las bancas de piedra que estaban en el pasillo.

Por un momento se mantuvieron en silencio, Hermione trataba de analizar que significaba exactamente lo que había ocurrido, era obvio que él la quiso ayudar, pero también sabía que había sentido algo, no había sido un simple beso, ¿o sí?

—Espero no haberte decepcionado, no me considero un experto, sino todo lo contrario.

Hermione solo pudo sonreírle. —Gracias por un maravilloso primer beso Percy. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se apresuró a irse pues a pesar de lo desinhibida que había actuado cuando lo beso ahora se sentía muy avergonzada.

_**De nuevo gracias a todos los que leen y se animan a dejar un review :3 **_


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA A TODOS, SOLO LES QUIERO CONTAR QUE EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SERÁ EL ÚLTIMO. ESPERO SE ANIMEN A DEJAR ALGUN REVIEW PARA SABER QUE LES PARECIÓ ;) UN ABRAZO A TODOS.**

A pesar de lo maravilloso que había sido ese beso y lo feliz y pleno que se había sentido durante esos minutos, Percy no pudo evitar estar triste y pensativo todos los días siguientes. Ideas como ¿Con quién iría al baile? ¿Qué habría sentido ella al besarlo? ¿O si simplemente lo había visto como una simple práctica? ¿Por qué quería tener un poco más de experiencia? ¿A quién le preocupaba decepcionar? Esas y muchas otras preguntas no podían salirle de la mente a pesar de todo el trabajo que había estado realizando.

El baile de Navidad en el castillo, se realizaría durante la noche de Navidad y aunque a Percy se le dio la opción de pasar las fiestas con su familia, decidió quedarse un rato al baile y atormentarse, pues no aguantaba las ganas de ver quién era el afortunado que llevaría a la gryffindor. Se arregló lo mejor que pudo, había comprado un traje nuevo para la ocasión y llegó puntual al vestíbulo donde su jefe Barty le presento a algunas personas influyentes del ministerio y para su sorpresa entre los invitados estaba su antigua compañera y exnovia Penélope Clearwater.

— ¿Penny? — Una joven rubia con una enorme sonrisa volteo de inmediato pues ese apodo y esa voz ella podía reconocerla en cualquier lugar.

—Percy, no puedo creerlo.

—Lo mismo digo. —contesto con una sonrisa sincera. — ¿Con quién vienes?

—Creo que no te lo había contado pero estoy trabajando como asistente en el departamento de educación mágica, y bueno la subsecretaria me pidió venir junto con algunos más del ministerio a acompañarlos.

—Me parece increíble, felicidades, me alegra mucho verte.

—A mí también.

—Señorita Clearwater. —una mujer de mediana edad a lo lejos llamo a la joven.

—Me llaman, pero espero que más adelante guardes un baile para mí.

—Dalo por hecho.

A penas se despidió de Penélope y dio vuelta, Percy pudo ver a Hermione, radiante, completamente hermosa en un vestido rosado y con esa bella sonrisa que la caracterizaba mientras bajaba las escaleras. Pero como si lo hubieran aventado a la nieve en calzoncillos, una horrible sensación lo invadió cuando la vio del brazo de Víctor Krum.

La profesora McGonagall pidió a los invitados entrar al gran comedor para poder inaugurar el baile, Percy entro con un semblante serio, como si estuviera molesto y es que una vez más su mente hizo de las suyas y comenzó a atormentarlo mientras la veía bailar junto al famoso búlgaro, ella lucia hermosa y feliz, parecía disfrutar de la compañía del muchacho y es que ahora que lo pensaba él era un simple tipo soso y monótono, comparado con un jugador profesional de quidditch, él trabajaba en el ministerio en asuntos que podían resultar aburridos, mientras Víctor viajaba por el mundo y era el buscador más joven en participar en una copa mundial, además por si eso no era poco también era el campeón que representaba a su colegio ¿cómo competir contra eso?

—_Fui un iluso… además ella en si es una niña, no podríamos estar juntos, por lo menos no ahora, debo sacarla de mi mente, no puedo seguir soñando con algo que no pasara. —pensó._

Después de la cena de Navidad el baile inicio y poco a poco todo el mundo estuvo en la pista de baile, Penélope se acercó a Percy con la intención de reanudar la plática.

—Hola de nuevo. —La chica le dedico una de sus hermosas sonrisas y el pelirrojo respondió de la misma forma. —La profesora McGonagall hablaba con mi jefa de área y mencionó que este baile es un éxito gracias a ti, así que felicidades.

—Creo que exagera, yo solamente administraba el dinero y veía en que se gastaba.

—Aun así creo que es una hermosa fiesta.

—Gracias Penny. —Estuvieron por un corto momento en silencio, cuando la idea de que un clavo saca a otro clavo le llegó de repente al muchacho. — ¿Qué dices si ahora si reclamo el baile que me prometiste?

—Por supuesto, vamos. —La chica lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo hasta la pista de baile donde trataron de incorporarse entre los más jóvenes y disfrutar de la música.

Después de unas cuantas ruidosas y alocadas canciones los bailes lentos dieron comienzo y Percy y Penélope se miraron a los ojos, él la tomo de la cintura y ella de los hombros y comenzaron a bailar lentamente. Del otro lado de la pista Hermione miraba como el muchacho con el que había tenido su primer beso bailaba con quien ella recordaba era su antigua novia y por alguna razón una pisca de celos la invadió.

—Espero que mis dos pies izquierdos no te causen problemas.

—Percy, siempre fuiste mejor bailando que yo.

El pelirrojo comenzó a reír. —Creo que los dos somos malos en esto.

—A pesar de todo me la he pasado bien esta noche.

—Penny… ¿Qué nos pasó? ¿Por qué no seguimos juntos?

La rubia suspiro y no pudo evitar verlo con tristeza, mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla de su ex compañero. —Percy… siempre tuve la sensación de que querías a alguien más, no creí que fuese justo para los dos continuar con algo solo porque estábamos acostumbrados. Sé que me querías y yo a ti, has sido el mejor amigo que la vida me pudo dar, y por eso quería verte feliz, no te atrevías a terminar conmigo, por eso quise darte esa libertad, quería que te atrevieras a ir tras la verdadera persona que amabas.

—Penny… Gracias.

—Recuerda que te quiero y quiero verte feliz. —La chica le dio un abrazo, beso su mejilla y se despidió. —Feliz Navidad.

En cuanto vio irse a la rubia Percy pensó que ya no tenía sentido seguir ahí, así que regreso a su mesa, se despidió de sus conocidos y decidió partir hacia su habitación. En el camino a su habitación para su sorpresa se encontró con Hermione sentada en una banca de los solitarios pasillos, no tenía compañía y parecía un poco triste, así que sin pensarlo se acercó rápidamente y se sentó junto a ella quitándose su capa y cubriéndola del frio.

— ¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien? Te estas congelando, ¿qué haces aquí sola? ¿Dónde está Víctor?

—Le dije que ya me iría a la cama, en realidad creo que ya no quería estar con él, lo bese pero fue extraño, me di cuenta que solo quiero ser su amiga…—mencionó al recordar los besos y arrumacos de hace unos minutos, los cuales no le hicieron sentir absolutamente nada, salvo ganas de detenerse, muy contrario a lo que había sentido en ese beso con Percy en el que fue como si mil cosas explotaron dentro de ella. — Me quede aquí pensando por un momento, pero creo que ahora si debo irme a la cama. —dijo pues se acordó de Penélope y Percy bailando juntos en el baile, haciendo que la idea de que el solo la veía como una niña le dieran ganas de marcharse.

— ¿Te acompaño a tu torre?

—No, gracias Percy, por todo. —Le regreso su capa y se fue hacia su sala común.

Lo que el muchacho no sabía es que ella le agradecía no solo por la capa o por haberle enseñado a besar, sino por dejarle claro cuál era la diferencia de un simple beso y un beso real, en el que los sentimientos estaban a flote.


	5. Chapter 5

**Todo tiene que llegar a su final en su momento, y estoy feliz de concluir este pequeño fan fic. Les doy las gracias a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo para leer y les pido, si no les quita mucho tiempo se animen a dejar algun review :3 **

Había pasado casi año y medio desde el triunfo de Harry Potter sobre Lord Voldemort y muchas cosas habían pasado durante ese tiempo, entre ellas la graduación de Hermione y Ginny de Hogwarts, la incorporación de Harry a los Aurores y también el nuevo anuncio de Percy como Jefe del departamento de Transportes Mágicos.

Tras concluir Hogwarts, Hermione no dudo en unirse al ministerio de magia en el departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, claro inicio como asistente pero estaba feliz de tener un empleo donde ayudaría a marcar una diferencia. Durante su primera semana en el ministerio, una mañana mientras compraba el profeta junto a las chimeneas, una voz que de inmediato reconoció la saludo.

— ¡Hermione! —La chica volteo de inmediato con una enorme sonrisa y abrazo a su viejo amigo con emoción.

— ¡Percy! Que alegría verte.

—Lo mismo digo, había escuchado de tu incorporación al departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas

—Así es, específicamente al de leyes de defensa de criaturas mágicas.

—No podía esperar algo distinto de ti.

La chica se ruborizo, aún con la misma linda sonrisa en el rostro.

—Desde que me comentaron que iniciarías a trabajar en el ministerio me he mantenido con los ojos abiertos, quería felicitarte personalmente.

—Muchas gracias Percy, supongo ahora nos estaremos encontrando más a menudo.

—Eso espero sin duda… Por cierto, ¿tienes planes para hoy en la tarde?, quizás podríamos ir a cenar algo juntos, vamos yo invito, celebremos tu nuevo empleo.

—De acuerdo, eso sería lindo, muchas gracias

— ¿Te parece bien a las cinco?

—Por supuesto ¿Te veo en el hall del cuarto piso?

—Ahí estaré, dalo por hecho.

Percy vio su reloj y triste por no poder quedarse y platicar un rato más se despidió de la castaña con la promesa de reencontrarse esa tarde. Para el pelirrojo el resto del día resulto complicado, pues apenas pudo concentrarse en lo que hacía, tan distraído estuvo que por unos minutos perdió el documento que le había sido enviado por el Consejo Regulador de Escobas para firmar el permiso de la nueva escoba de la marca Nimbus y que sin su consentimiento no podría iniciarse su fabricación para estar lista en las tiendas en Navidad.

—Aquí está el documento señor Weasley, lo encontré en la papelera de basura, solo espero que no sea su opinión sobre la escoba. —Bromeo su asistente.

—No para nada, es solo que ando un poco distraído hoy, gracias Robin.

— ¿Todo bien señor Weasley o qué le preocupa exactamente?

—Es solo que invite a una amiga muy especial a cenar esta tarde y no tengo idea de a donde llevarla.

— ¿Por qué no simplemente ir al caldero Chorreante?, cualquiera es feliz comiendo sus sándwiches de puerco deshebrado y puré de manzana

—Bromeas cierto, ella es demasiado especial para un simple sándwich.

—Bien de acuerdo. —Dijo Robin tomando asiento en la silla frente al escritorio de su jefe. —Conozco un lugar lindo, de hecho es bastante encantador, lleve a mi esposa ahí en alguna de nuestras primeras citas y de verdad le gusto, tanto así que se casó conmigo y de vez en cuando solemos regresar.

Esta vez Percy lo escucho con atención. —Cuéntame un poco más.

—Es un poco costoso pero las delicias que preparan ahí hacen que valga cada libra.

— ¿libra?

—Olvide mencionarlo, es en el mundo muggle, pero a pesar de eso es muy mágico, el lugar es como cenar en un jardín lleno de luces a pesar de estar en un edificio, sin duda le encantara.

Percy no lo pensó dos veces y tras la maravillosa reseña de su asistente decidió que sería el lugar a donde llevaría a Hermione, lo cierto es que se encontró con algunos inconvenientes, como su escaso conocimiento sobre cómo moverse en el mundo muggle, claro que Robin se había encargado de escribirle las instrucciones exactas de cómo llegar, además de hacerle la reservación, ya que al ser el un hijo de muggles contaba con un teléfono celular, aparato que Percy desconocía. Así que después de entregar los documentos de la nueva Nimbus, salió de su oficina y se dirigió al callejón Diagon para cambiar algunos galeones en dinero muggle en Gringotts.

Diez minutos antes de las cinco Percy corría desde las chimeneas a los elevadores, pues su viaje al callejón Diagon había tomado más tiempo del que esperaba y bajo ninguna circunstancia quería llegar tarde con su castaña.

Apenas se abrió el elevador en el cuarto piso, Percy vio llegar a Hermione por uno de los corredores.

—Veo que aun sigues siendo igual de puntual.

—Al igual que tú, por cierto son para ti. —Percy le ofreció un hermoso ramo de rosas de colores que iban del purpura y rosado al blanco.

—Son hermosas, creo que no te lo había dicho pero las rosas son mi flor favorita.

Ambos chicos salieron del ministerio por la salida de visitantes y dieron al mundo muggle, donde Hermione dirigió a Percy por el metro y las ajetreadas calles de Londres hasta el restaurante gracias a las muy bien redactadas instrucciones de Robin. Durante el camino charlaron sobre un montón de cosas haciendo el paseo tan placentero que cuando llegaron sintieron que el tiempo apenas había pasado.

—Este lugar es hermoso. —Comentó Hermione mientras caminaban hacia su mesa y es que el bello salón tenía flores y luces en el techo haciendo que el ambiente luciera tan romántico y perfecto, además al fondo una enorme y blanca chimenea mantenía el lugar lo suficientemente templado.

—Me alegra que te guste, tenía miedo de no encontrar un lugar lo suficientemente especial para celebrar tu nuevo puesto.

—Para nada te equivocaste, me encanta.

Mientras la cena fue servida, la plática continua, solo que esta vez dieron pasó a temas más personales, como las experiencias de Hermione durante la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, el rencuentro con sus padres y su último año en Hogwarts. Por otro lado Percy le conto como fue mudarse de la madriguera, como había conseguido ser elegido jefe de departamento de transportes y que actualmente esperaba ser votado para obtener una puesto en el Wizengamot. Pasado el rato cuando ya estaban en el postre no se dieron cuenta de cómo sucedió, simplemente una cosa llevo a la otra y terminaron hablando de sus fallidas relaciones pasadas. Hermione le hablo sobre Krum y su reencuentro en la boda de Bill y Fleur, además de un leve desliz con Cormac McLaggen mientras Percy le conto de su última relación con una tal Audrey quien venía del ministerio estadounidense pero con quien termino pues cuando ella tuvo que volver a su país el no acepto irse con ella y por supuesto ella tampoco quiso quedarse.

—No quiero sonar imprudente, pero siempre tuve la curiosidad de que paso contigo y Penélope, parecía la indicada para ti, o al menos así lo recuerdo.

El muchacho sonrió de lado al recordar a la rubia. — Bueno, ella siempre será mi mejor amiga, supongo algo parecido a lo que tienes con Harry y Ron, pero no estábamos enamorados, ella pensaba que me gustaba alguien más y que simplemente me conformaba con ella, así que termino conmigo, creo que le estoy muy agradecido.

—Entiendo. —respondió en un tono apenas audible.

Percy pensó que era el momento, así que sacando su lado gryffindor tomo algo de valentía y continúo.

—Sabes ella no se equivocaba, si había alguien que llamaba mi atención, en ese entonces no creí que me gustara o quería pensar que no podía gustarme, después de todo ella era muy joven, así que me limitaba a repetirme que me parecía agradable y linda y eso era todo… —Suspiró. — Pero luego un día ella me contó que no sabía besar, así que escudándome en la excusa de que simplemente lo hacía por ayudarla me atreví a besarla, y para mi mala suerte ahí me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de verdad, pero eso no podía ser porque ella solo tenía 15 años y yo 18.

—Percy…—La chica puso su mano sobre la del pelirrojo y lo vio a los ojos. — Yo… también sentí algo con ese beso, algo que no he vuelto a sentir ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No era el momento. —Dijo con una sonrisa mirando el agarre de sus manos

—Pero tal vez ahora si pueda serlo.

…EPILOGO…

Habían pasado 19 años desde el triunfo sobre el que no debe ser nombrado y ahora Hermione era la nueva ministra de Magia de Gran Bretaña, un triunfo que ella consideraba no habría sido posible sin su compañero de vida, consejero y amado esposo, claro este no había sido el que ellos considerarían el mayor de sus logros pues sin duda alguna lo que daba mayor felicidad a sus vidas eran sus pequeños, Jonah de 15 años y Maggie de 11 a quienes apenas el día anterior había dejado en el andén 9 ¾ para su nuevo año en Hogwarts.

— ¡Amor! Por fin llego. —Dijo Percy entrando a la oficina de su querida esposa.

— ¿Enserio te escribió a ti en lugar de a mí?

—Soy su favorito.

—No lo creo, más bien creo que solo sigue molesta porque Jonah recibió una escoba nueva por ser elegido prefecto.

—Ella sabe perfectamente que los de primer año no pueden llevar escobas, tal vez solo soy su favorito.

Percy jaló una silla y se sentó junto a Hermione donde los dos comenzaron a leer la carta de su pequeña hija.

—Está en Ravenclaw, ¿puedes creerlo? nuestros dos hijos en Ravenclaw, quien lo diría. —Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

—Creo que todo mundo lo decía Percy. —Le contesto con la misma enorme sonrisa.

FIN.


End file.
